plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Goo Peashooter
:For other uses, see Peashooter (disambiguation). Goo Peashooter is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that was introduced in the 7.0.1 update. It shoots poison peas at zombies that do damage over time, as well as slowing them. Its poison can stack and do more damage to the zombies as more stacks of it are applied. Goo Peashooter requires 250 seed packets to unlock it for free. The player can do so by replaying Lost City levels to earn Piñatas from the piñata tracker. Origins Like most other peashooting plants, it is based on the Pisum sativum, commonly known as the pea. Its ability and being a peashooting plant is also partially based on Toxic Pea from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Its Almanac entry points out how its name is a play on the words "goopy shooter," since Goo Peashooter shoots goop at zombies. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Goo Peashooter will launch a giant ball of poison that poisons all zombies in its lane as well heavily reducing their speed. Ail-mint effect When boosted by Ail-mint, Goo Peashooter will have an additional 75 DPS added to its poisonous pea, an additional 4 DPS of poison will be added per stack of poison for the duration of the boost, and its Plant Food attack will receive in additional 132 DPS. Level upgrades Strategies Magnet-shroom and Goo Peashooter shares a lot of similarity. Magnet-shroom is more preferred in Neon Mixtape Tour because of the groups of Buckethead Zombie and Punk Zombie. However, Goo Peashooter will find more use in Modern Day since All-Star Zombie and Newspaper Zombie could be dangerous without them. Nonetheless, they are excellent support plants and should be used with other plants. Direct damage-wise, Goo Peashooter is not that impressive. For doing direct damage, there are much better options such as Repeater, Melon-pult, and Laser Bean, as they either do more damage for a similar cost or have better effects. However, one good aspect of this plant is that Goo Peashooter will also poison the target, essentially making it a reusable Shadow-shroom, allowing a it to dispatch armored zombies such as Buckethead Zombies and Knight Zombies easily, although a similar outcome can be reached using a Magnet-shroom, the said plant does not directly damage zombies and therefore other plants must take them out. Another good aspect of this plant is that the target receives Stallia's slowing perfume status effect, which helps it outclass the Snow Pea, including the fact that it can be used in tandem with fire-based plants such as Snapdragon and Pepper-mint. This is especially key in Frostbite Caves levels where Hunter Zombies and cold winds will mean thawing plants are crucial. However, at higher levels the Snow Pea can freeze targets in place, so it really depends on the level of the plants in question and the board situation. Take note that since it shoots out a solid projectile, Jester Zombie is immune to it and will just reflect it back (he cannot return the massive plant food projectile). The poison will also take time to fully damage the target, meaning faster zombies such as Zombie Chicken and Blastronaut Zombie will easily speed past it before the poison can kill them. It is also a poor choice in later Endless Zone levels and levels that spawn huge waves of zombies as Goo Peashooter will be overwhelmed, since its projectile can only affect the frontmost target. In short the Goo-Peashooter isn’t an effective option for crowd control; a Shadow-shroom given some plant food can poison all targets on screen for an effective amount of time, making it a better option for mass poisoning of all targets, although at the cost of lacking the slowing perfume. Of course, one could just use Moonflowers and Dusk Lobbers for crowd control instead. One good thing to note that despite clearly being a projectile shot at the front, Excavator Zombie is immune to it's direct damage, but is still poisoned and slowed. Goo Peashooter's Plant Food effect is useful if the entire lane needs to be poisoned, with an added bonus of knockback. However, it faces competition with Shadow-shroom, as Shadow-shroom's plant food ability can target all on-screen zombies at once. Both are ineffective against machines. But the Goo Peshooter's plant food knocks zombies upwards for a second (if they have fully entered the lawn), during which the Blover can defeat them instantly. Do note that it might miss out a few, though. This is, however, useful in Boosted Arena tournaments where it will instantly push the entire lane back. Gallery Trivia *A post by PopCap representative Haemophilus_EA reveals a few facts about the Goo Peashooter: **It is Peashooter's sticky cousin, similar to how Shadow Peashooter is Peashooter's darker cousin. **The reason Goo Peashooter bounces around during its idle animation is because it is really happy and friendly. **It is recommended that gardeners wash their hands after handling a Goo Peashooter. *It is one of the two premium plants that has the Modern Day/Player's House grass background in its Almanac, instead of the blue background with bright squares, the first being Shadow Peashooter. *In Pirate Seas, if a Swashbuckler Zombie gets pushed back by Goo Peashooter's Plant Food effect, he will continue walking on the water instead of falling on the water. *There is a bug from Goo Peashooter's introduction in 7.0 onward that it is missing its firing sounds. See also *Peashooter *Shadow-shroom *Stallia Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Premium plants Category:Plants obtained with seed packets Category:Poisonous plants